Dance to the Music
by Kumajira
Summary: Toby accidentaly leaves his phone at a dance recital...
1. Chapter 1

HELLO!  
>guess what?<br>after a while of posting IOYO  
>I've decided to write my own toby fanfiction :P<br>but don't worry! Ill still be posting IOYO along with this! :D  
>V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^<br>Toby's POV  
>Audience? Wha- What are you doing watching a bunch of hothothothothot girls dance?<br>I started talking to my phone in front of a wide variety of people who probably thought I was a complete weirdo.  
>I continued to point my camera at my best friend Hawa, and explain to my audience that she had dragged me here,against my will, to watch a dance performance.. WhooHoo… Well, it was worth it as many of the girls there were pretty cute…<p>

Soon the performance ended and the girls exited by walking down the row of people, I whispered hothothothothothot under my breath as one blonde walked by me with her friend. They both looked at me and giggled, as if they heard me.

Wait a second.

Where is Hawa? Oh my god, I lost her in this giant building. I can't believe I did that. God im such an idiot. I started wandering through a mass of hallways trying to find her, or at least the exit, but sadly I had no luck finding either.

"Toby?" I heard someone calling my name  
>"HAWA?" I called back, hoping it was my friend<br>she came running up to me "Geez Toby! You need to stop wandering off like that!" she laughed and ruffled my hair.  
>"Yea, I know.. im a complete Nugget"<br>"In a biscut.."  
>"WHEEWW" I started heeleying away from her, down the long hallways, and towards the now-found exit<br>"TOBY! DAMMIT!" Hawa shouted, running after me "YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE HEELEYS ON!"  
>"YEP!" was all I replied <p>

She finally caught up to me, huffing and puffing as we walked outside and towards the car, I did my Muahahaha face and started heeleying away again, she just continued huffing and flipped me off.

I couldn't help but laugh 


	2. Chapter 2

Avalon's POV

Me and Laurri both giggled as we exited the stage, and a guy said "hothothothothot" as we passed by him. Its actually a pretty odd way of hitting on someone, I might say so myself.

Suddenly Laurri stopped me, and grabbed my shoulders, her face covered with horror and excitement.

"what is wrong with you? you look like your having sex" i laughed in her face

"AVVIE, DON'T YOU REALIZE THE ONLY PERSON ON EARTH WHO SAYS HOTHOTHOTHOT"

"Uh..how about every single one of Tobuscus's subscribers?"

She took her hands off my shoulders and did a facepalm. Did laurri actually think that Toby Joe Turner would come to one of OUR petty dances? Although we were in the LAX area..No! it couldn't have been him.

"Avalon listen to me! did you even see his face?"

"no.."

Laurri spun me around and pointed me at a cute guy that looked extremely lost, He had beautiful brown curls for hair, a skinny, yet muscular body, and was wearing a turquoise…Tuesday…Tobuscus shirt….  
>OH MY GOD. IT ACTUALLY WAS HIM. AND HE CALLED US HOT. Me and Laurri both jumped around like idiots and squealed like 13 year old fangirls.<p>

~SOMETIME LATER~ (im to lazy to choose an actual amount of time..)

Me and about 5 other girls from our dance group offered to help clean up the auditorium, put up chairs , and other stuff like that. Laurri, being herself, ran home yelling "CLEANING IS FOR OTHER PEOPLE THAT AREN'T ME" after I tried to convince her to stay and help with me.

Immidiatly I walked over to the seat where Tobuscus was sitting, he had sad in the 3rd row, 5th seat down. Did I really remember that? Does that consider me a stalker? I'm pretty sure any other girls would have done the same thing…. Looking at the seat, I couldn't help but grin wildly.. Then sudden realization dropped to the pit of my stomach, Toby Turner, had come to watch me, and other girls granted, dance, and probably recorded it!

"OI! YOU OVER THERE. GET TO WORK!" Some man shouted at me from across the auditorium.

"SORRY!" I shouted back.

Avalon. Get out of this daze. God, everyone thinks you probably have epilepsy now..  
>I looked back down at the chair again, getting ready to go and pack it up, when I saw a square box-like thing laying on the seat of the chair. I reached down, and carefully, yet curiously picked it up. It suddenly buzzed and a little envelope popped up on the screen<br>(I know Toby has a Iphone, but I have never had one, so I have no idea how it acts or how to use it, so please don't go correcting me, im sorry if I make mistakes on how they act)  
>Oh, I guess he left his Iphone behind.<p>

Wait.

Toby left his iphone here, and I was holding it, in my hands

I quickly slipped it into my pocket, hoping not to get in trouble again, I guess I'll figure out what to do with it later…


End file.
